coup de foudre à l'Hôtel
by Swanqueen17
Summary: Emma Swan est une étudiante de 24 ans, seulement elle ne gagne pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer son studio. Elle se retrouve donc à faire femme de ménages dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de Boston. Elle y rencontre Régina mills, une magnifique femme mais qui est froide et hautaine. Emma en tombe sous le charme et va tout faire pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'elle. Swanqueen
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je commence une toute nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple swanqueen de once upon a time qui s'intitulera « coup de foudre à l'hôtel ». Cette fiction sera exprimé en point de vue, à chaque nouveaux chapitres un nouveau point de vue. Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est ma première et que je ne sais absolument pas si elle vaut le coup d'être lu, j'espère tout de même qu'elle va vous plaire et qu'après ce premier chapitre vous me laisserez une petite review même si s'est pour me dire quelque chose de négatif, bien au contraire j'apprendrai de mes erreurs et je changerai ce qu'il ne va pas. Je m'excuse aussi d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye d'en corriger un maximum mais je pense qu'il en reste toujours. Après ses belles paroles je vous laisse avec mon histoire et je repars avec un énorme stresse. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1** :_

 _PDV Emma_

En ce soir de Septembre, Emma Swan, étudiante à l'université de Boston rentrait chez elle seule. Le vent froid lui caressait le visage et lui signalait que l'hiver arrivait mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs et elle les trouvait beaucoup plus inquiétantes qu'un hiver glacial. Elle rentra chez elle, enleva sa veste et la posa sur le fauteuil du minuscule salon, elle regardait avec inquiétude les lettres qu'elle avait récupérées dans sa boîte aux lettres, aucunes n'étaient agréables à lire, à vraie dire se n'étaient que des factures. Des factures qu'elle ne pouvait payer pour le moment. Elle décida de les laisser sur la table et d'aller se coucher. Allongée dans son lit elle réfléchissait à une solution, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Elle pensa à arrêter ses études pour cette année et de les reprendre l'année prochaine, oui c'était une bonne idée, elle appellera le doyen dès demain pour le prévenir de sa décision. Et dès demain elle cherchera un petit boulot qui pourra au moins payer les factures de son studio. Après avoir réfléchi à tout ceci Emma s'endormie, le cœur plus léger que les autres soirs mais pas complètement guéri.

Le lendemain, toutes les démarches étaient faites, Emma avait appelé le doyen qui semblait déçu de perdre l'une de ses élèves. Elle avait ensuite fait des recherches sur internet pour trouver un travail mais aucun ne lui convenait, entre caissière dans un super marché, serveuse dans un restaurant miteux et baby-sitter, elle ne voyait en aucun cas un boulot qui lui convenait, alors elle abandonna. Il était bientôt 16 heures lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant qui se tenait au bas de la porte, c'était sa meilleure amie, Ruby Lucas une femme brune, aux mèches rouges qui portait toujours des jupes bien trop courtes. Elle la fit entrer et celle-ci s'assit sans aucune gène sur le canapé. Elle lui parla pendant tout un moment mais Emma n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

\- Emma ?!

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- Tu n'as rien écouté à ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Non, excuse-moi Ruby mais je suis un peu perturbée en ce moment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Et bien disons que je viens d'arrêter mes études et que je ne sais pas comment je vais payer toutes les factures qui arrivent tous les jours étant donné que je ne trouve aucun travail qui me convienne.

\- Je sais de quoi tu as besoin !

Ruby avait un sourire rayonnant et Emma savait que lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête se n'était pas bon signe alors elle demanda d'une petite voix

\- Et de quoi ai-je besoin ?

\- D'une soirée au Rabbit Hole bien sûr !

Elle en était sure, Ruby ne pensait qu'aux soirées alcoolisés.

\- Non, Ruby je n'irai pas dans cet endroit.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît Emma juste pour ce soir !

Elle lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu mais ça ne marchera pas, Emma n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans un bar ce soir et encore moins au Rabbit Hole.

\- Non, j'ai dit non. Ruby il faut vraiment que je recherche du travail.

\- Bon très bien, passe moi ton ordi que je t'en cherche du travail !

Emma adorait quand Ruby faisait cette tête, elle avait l'air d'un enfant en colère qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, elle rigola toute seule et passa son ordi à Ruby qui chercha quelques secondes ce qu'elle voulait puis quand elle l'eut trouvé elle commença à citer tous les métiers possible et inimaginables.

\- Alors, caissière non, secrétaire non, éboueur non ! Baby-sitter surtout pas tu t'énerverai sur tous les gamins que tu garderai.

\- Hé mais non j'aime bien les enfants, moi.

Ruby regarda Emma en levant un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre de se taire, puis elle reprit

\- Serveuse non merci tu ferai tomber tous les plateaux, ah je pense que j'ai trouvé enfin ça ne va pas te plaire mais il faut bien trouvé quelques choses, quoique je ne sais pas, ça...

Ruby n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma la coupa

\- Bon tu vas me le dire ce boulot ou quoi !

\- Oh calme-toi ma belle ! alors tiens-toi prête : femme de ménage dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de Boston.

Ruby se fichait du monde là, elle lui avait cité des boulot plutôt pas mal mais qui selon elle n'était pas pour Emma et là elle lui sortait le boulot le plus minable du monde et pensait que ça allait lui convenir.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là Ruby, je ne veux absolument pas être femme de ménage !

\- Même dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de Boston ?

\- Mais Ruby regarde mon studio, tu pense vraiment que si je n'arrive même pas à ranger une pièce de 27 mètre carré, j'arriverai à nettoyer un hôtel du sol au plafond ?

\- Et bien disons qu'il te faudra un peu d'entraînement et puis tu ne sera pas seul, hein !

\- Non il ne me faudra aucun entraînement puisque je ne vais pas faire ce travail !

Ruby regardait Emma avec un regard étrange comme si elle venait juste de faire une énorme bêtise.

\- Ruby qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Et bien disons que je viens de demander à ce que tu aies un rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'hôtel…

Elle devait être en plein cauchemar, se n'était pas possible, d'abord elle qui ne trouve pas de boulot et ensuite Ruby qui lui trouve le boulot le plus accablant du monde !

\- S'il te plait, Emma ne t'énerve pas, je... je...

\- Tu quoi ? Je ne veux pas faire femme de ménage même dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de Boston comme tu dis si bien !

\- Emma je suis désolé mais réfléchi au moins, tu pourrai aller voir cet homme et voir comment ça se passe, si tu ne te plaît pas là bas et bien tu démissionnes et nous chercherons autres choses mais essayes au moins.

Ruby avait dis cela avec un regard désolé, et Emma ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout elle n'avait fait cela que pour l'aider et puis peut-être avait-elle raison, elle devait essayer et voir ce que cela donné.

\- D'accord, j'accepte mais si ça ne me conviens pas je te le dis tout de suite je démissionne.

\- Bien sur ! mais je suis sure que tu vas t'y plaire ! Oh et le rendez-vous est demain à 9 heures.

\- Génial !

Emma avait dit ça avec ironie mais elle se promit à elle-même qu'elle ferait tout pour avoir ce foutu boulot et au moins pouvoir gagner un peu d'argent. Après ce petit problème, les deux amies passèrent une après-midi tranquille, à jouer à la console et à rigoler, Ruby resta même pour manger les fameuses pizza surgelé qu'Emma mangeait presque tous les jours mais cela ne dérangeait pas Ruby, qui au contraire commençait à en avoir marre des légumes de sa grand-mère. Après leur repas, Ruby décida de rentrer chez elle, il était déjà bien assez tard et sa grand-mère aller encore lui passer un savon.

Quand Ruby fut partit, Emma rangea les quelques affaires qui traînaient et alla directement au lit, malgré quelle soit peu fatigué, demain allait être une longue journée et il fallait qu'elle soit prête, autant physiquement, que mentalement.

Quand son réveil sonna, Emma était encore bien trop fatiguée, après tout il n'était que 7 heures du matin et elle avait encore besoin de sommeil mais elle devait se lever et affronter cette dure journée. Alors après avoir pris son chocolat chaud habituelle, elle fila à la douche et s'habilla en quelques minutes mais prit quand même un certains temps pour choisir ses vêtement, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait voir une de ses copines, non là elle avait rendez-vous avec une personne importante et surement extrêmement riche, pas question de faire mauvaise impression. Elle avait donc décider de mettre un jean noir simple, un chemisier blanc qu'elle ne portait jamais et des bottines grises à petit talons. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blond en une queue de cheval à peu près correcte et s'était légèrement maquillé. Quand elle eut finit de se préparer elle sortit de chez elle et regarda l'heure, il était 8 heures et demie et elle n'avais plus qu'une demie heure pour arriver, ce qui allait être juste. Elle appela un taxi qui l'amena directement devant l'hôtel, elle le paya et le remercia quand elle sortit de la voiture, elle s'immobilisa face à la grandeur de l'hôtel qui était de loin le plus grand gratte-ciel de Boston, Et bien Ruby ne rigolait pas quand elle disait que cette hôtel était le plus luxueux de Boston. Emma rentra dans l'immense bâtiment et alla directement à se qui semblait être le secrétariat où on lui posa plusieurs question.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur de cet hôtel.

Elle ne savait même pas comment s'appelait le patron... la situation devenait vraiment ridicule.

\- Oui, vous avez rendez-vous avec monsieur Gold, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Très bien, alors vous devrez prendre l'ascenseur qui est à votre gauche et monter à l'étage 25, vous y trouverez son bureau.

\- Merci et au revoir

Et voila comment Emma se retrouvait dans un ascenseur qui était presque plus grand que son propre logis, pour obtenir un boulot qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas faire. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle put enfin sortir après de longues minutes d'attentes. elle regarda autour d'elle et put constater que le long couloir qui menait vers plusieurs portes étaient d'un véritable luxe. Les murs étaient d'un blanc assez simples mais le tapis rouge qui longeait le couloirs donnait un peu de chaleurs à la pièce, les immenses lustres couleur or qui pendaient au plafond donnait l'impression d'être dans un château de contes de fées. Emma avança silencieusement dans le couloirs et s'arrêta devant une porte où était écrit en majuscule " monsieur Gold ". Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. une voix grave lui dit d'entrer et c'est se qu'elle fit. Après être entrer, elle attendit longuement devant la porte avant que l'homme assit derrière son bureau ne lui disent de s'asseoir, et elle le fit sans poser de questions. il l'a regarda longuement sans rien lui dire, les coudes poser sur son bureau et les mains croiser et cela la stresser elle ne savait quoi faire alors elle prit le temps de le détailler. c'était un homme qui devait plus ou moins avoir 50 ans, il avait quelques rides sur le visage, ses cheveux étaient bruns et lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir ténébreux et une canne reposait le long de la table qui devait sûrement lui servir à marcher. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qui la regardait mais il ne disait toujours rien alors elle commença à parler mais il la coupa et prit la parole.

\- Bienvenue, vous êtes mademoiselle Swan, je suppose ?

\- Oui c'est moi !

\- Très bien mademoiselle Swan, dîtes-moi, pourquoi vous voulez faire ce métier ?

Il lui posait la question à laquelle elle-même ne savait pas répondre, enfin elle savait qu'elle voulait gagner un minimum d'argent mais pas en faisant femme de ménages, elle décida tout de même de lui répondre avec le plus d'honnêteté possible.

\- Et bien je dirai que c'est pour pouvoir gagner un peu d'argent et pouvoir vivre dans de bonne conditions mais disons que si j'avais pu choisir un autre boulot je l'aurai fait.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais vous ne sembliez pas, d'après les information que j'ai pu avoir, être une femme à vouloir faire femme de ménages.

Comment ça avoir des informations sur elle, comment ce monsieur Gold pouvait avoir des information qui l'a concerné sans qu'elle ne lui ai rien donné.

\- des information sur moi ?! Mais où les avait vous eut ? Je ne vous ai jamais donné d'information sur moi !

Il avait un petit sourire sarcastique qui l'énervait au plus au point et elle attendait au moins une réponse.

\- Ne vous inquiétiez pas pour ce petit détail, je cherche juste à connaître un peu mieux mes futurs employés.

Et bien, elle n'était pas rassuré, un homme qui connaissait maintenant toute sa vie ou presque. Mais pour avoir ces information il devait avoir de sacré relation.

\- très bien et que pensez-vous de moi ?

\- Je pense, mademoiselle Swan, que vous n'êtes pas faîtes pour ce travail.

Super... Si lui pensait ça, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

\- Très bien, je suppose donc que vous ne me prenez pas.

\- Je n'est jamais dis ça, mademoiselle Swan. c'est vous qui l'avez insinuez.

\- Et donc ?

\- et donc je pense que je vais vous laissé essayer. Après tout j'ai très envie de voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller. Alors mademoiselle Swan, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de Boston.

* * *

 **Bon et bien voilà, ce chapitre est fini, mais je le vous répète je ne sais pas si il vaut vraiment quelque chose. bien sûr ce n'est que le chapitre 1 et il est là pour montrer un peu la vie d'Emma Swan et le prochain chapitre vous vous en doutez est celle de Régina. Enfin bref ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce chapitre est là pour marquer le début de l'histoire mais je vous avoue que les autres vont être surement beaucoup plus intéressant et surement plus long car celui-ci est un peu court. Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Et bien sûr, j'attends vos review avec impatience.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les amis, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors oui je sais ce vous devez vous dire : « Ouais euh la fille, elle arrive comme ça. Ca fait un an qu'on ne l'a pas vu et en plus elle avait posté qu'un chapitre… » Bon… ok je l'avoue ce que j'ai fait n'est pas du tout convenable… je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires mais je vous assure que je les ai tous lus ! D'ailleurs je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse… Si parfois il y a eu des messages disant que la suite n'arrivait pas assez vite je vous comprends très bien car moi-même je déteste lire une Fanfiction qui met 6 ans à se mettre à jour…En tous cas je m'excuse de ce très long retard et je vous laisse avec une suite bien méritée… J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée en cours de route… bises**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

PDV regina

Ce soir, elle ne supportait plus rien. Elle ne supportait plus les coups de fils incessants venant de son bureau, les allez et retour de sa secrétaire lui annonçant un rendez vous de plus et encore moins les clients qui n'étaient jamais contents. Ce soir elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle, de prendre un bain et de se reposer. Mais non, Régina Mills ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Elle ne devait décevoir personnes et surtout pas ses clients. Et pourtant Régina Mills n'était qu'avocate. La meilleure avocate de la ville certes mais une simple avocate. Et pourtant Régina Mills s'interdisait le moindre repos.

C'est pour cela, qu'à 21 heures passé, elle était encore derrière son bureau, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, lunettes sur le nez et sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pourtant que 32 ans, et devait être en cet instant entrain de s'amuser, de sortir … Mais non, Régina Mills travaillait encore et toujours.

Plongée dans son travail, elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle soupira et répondit :

\- Bureau de Régina Mills, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonsoir, vous êtes bien avocate ?

Elle détestait lorsqu'ils lui sortaient cette phrase ridicule, s'ils l'appelaient c'est qu'ils savaient à qui ils avaient à faire alors pourquoi posaient-ils toujours la question ? Mais malgré son agacement certain, elle devait être professionnelle et ne rien faire sortir.

\- Oui je suis avocate, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Et bien disons que j'aimerai prendre rendez-vous avec vous pour un divorce. On m'a informée que vous étiez la meilleure dans ce domaine et pour ce divorce il me faut une avocate hors paires

\- Très bien, il est vrai que je suis spécialisée dans le domaine du divorce, vous voudrez prendre rendez-vous pour quand ?

-Et bien, le problème est là, je sais que votre cabinet est en Floride et malheureusement j'habite à Boston. Je me serai bien déplacée, mais je n'ai aucune voiture mise à part celle de mon futur ex mari qui ne voudra jamais me la prêtait.

\- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?!

Oui, pour le coup elle était énervée.

\- Et bien je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être venir à Boston et traiter mon cas ici…

Cette femme ne manquait pas d'assurance dis donc. Comment osait-elle ? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle allait se déplacer jusqu'à Boston juste pour elle...Mais elle continua sur sa lancée

\- Je sais que ce que je vous demande est assez osé, mais je ne veux avoir aucun autre avocat que vous madame Mills

Et bien pour être osé ça l'était !

\- Ce que vous me dites est très flatteur madame… je ne connais même pas votre nom… Mais je crois que cela ne va point être possible, je ne me déplace pas pour mon travail. Et je vous assure qu'il y a d'excellents avocats à Boston.

Elle restait calme, ou tout du moins elle essayait mais cette femme l'agaçait au plus au point. D'abord elle l'appelait à une heure indécente pour prendre rendez-vous et ensuite elle voulait que Régina fasse du domicile ! et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Je suis Madame White. S'il vous plait, Faites-moi le plaisir d'y réfléchir… Je peux payer vos frais de transport, de logement et de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, si cela vous convient ?

Cette femme était décidément très comique, mais il est vrai que l'idée d'aller à Boston ne lui déplaisait pas. Et même si c'était pour le travail, elle pourrait sortir de son bureau, et profitez de nouveaux paysages.

\- Madame Mills, vous-êtes encore là ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées, et soupira :

\- Oui je suis encore là madame White, et bien que votre proposition soit très intéressante, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, je crois qu'il vous sera impossible de payer tout ce dont j'aurai besoin.

\- Ne croyez pas que je suis pauvre Madame Mills, si c'était le cas je ne ferai même pas appel à vous. Mais je ne vais pas insister plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite une…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase puisque Régina la coupa.

\- Attendez, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'acceptais pas votre proposition. Je propose qu'au lieu de payer les frais du voyage et de tout ce qu'il va avec, vous payerez le double de ce qu'un client banale me doit, je pense que cela est juste autant pour vous que pour moi.

\- Je trouve aussi, merci beaucoup Madame Mills.

\- Très bien, je serai surement à Boston d'ici demain soir.

\- D'accord à Bientôt Madame Mills.

\- Au revoir Madame White.

Et finalement elle avait accepté ? Elle avait accepté de partir à Boston pour une simple affaire de divorce. Et elle sentait qu'elle allait très vite le regretter, rien que la voix mielleuse de sa cliente l'insupportait.

Après cette longue conversation, il était plus de 22h et Régina avait l'impression que sa paperasse n'avait pas bougée d'un poil… Mais bien qu'elle soit un malade du travail, elle décida d' arrêter pour ce soir, elle éteignit sont ordinateur rangea ses affaires et quitta les lieux en enfilant sa simple veste.

Elle pensa au froid qu'il allait faire à Boston, car on pouvait le dire les températures n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes entre les deux Villes. Elle se sentait chanceuse de pouvoir vivre dans une ville où il ne faisait pas -15° en hiver. Mais un peu de fraicheur lui ferait du bien. Pendant le trajet de son bureau à chez elle, Régina pensa à cette affaire, elle était partageait, d'un coté elle était contente d'avoir accepté car elle considérait ce voyage comme étant des vacances, mais d'un autre coté elle culpabilisait de quitter son bureau comme une voleuse et de ne même pas prévenir ses clients.

Arrivée chez elle Régina décida de ne plus y penser, elle se fit couler un bon bain et commença à chercher un hôtel où dormir pour son séjour à Boston. Elle réserva évidemment une suite dans l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de Boston et prit un billet en première classe pour son voyage en avion.

Elle prit son bain et partit se coucher encore une fois exténuée par une journée de travail. Et pourtant bien qu'elle soit posée sur sont lit, émissouflée dans sa couette Régina n'arrêta pas de penser, dans aucune situation, elle ne se laissait aller, elle pensait, elle réfléchissait jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte dans les bras de Morphée… Et que ses rêves suivent le chemin de ses pensées.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Et je vous dis à bientôt (à très bientôt même) pour la suite qui ne va pas tarder à arriver !**

 **Bises swaqueen_17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les loulous, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de vous retrouver avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'avoue n'arriva pas très très tôt ! J'en suis désolée... En tous cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! je vous remercies pour tous vos reviews ! Vous m'encouragez hyper beaucoup et je dois dire que vous êtes des amours ! Voila je ne parle plus et je vous laisse avec le chapitre trois !**

PDV Emma

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'Emma travaillait au Gold's Hôtel, et bien que ce ne soit pas le job le plus sympathique du monde, car on pouvait clairement dire que changer les draps d'une chambre, apporter le petit-déjeuner ou encore nettoyer les multiples couloirs de l'Hôtel, n'était pas le rêve de toutes femmes. Mais Emma se contentait de cela. Après tout, elle gagnait maintenant assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer son studio et continuer ses études sereinement. Lors de son entretien d'embauche, Mr. Gold lui avait clairement insinué qu'elle était en période d'essaie mais après un mois sans avoir eu le moindre reproche, elle pouvait se considérer comme étant une employée à part entière.

Elle était en ce moment-même entrain de nettoyer la chambre, enfin plutôt l'une des suites les plus luxueuses de l'Hôtel. Emma se demandait d'ailleurs comment des gens pouvaient mettre autant d'argent dans une simple chambre. Elle continua son ménage jusqu'à sursauter lorsqu'une voix froide résonna dans la pièce.

Mademoiselle Swan ?!

Oh, monsieur Gold, bonjour !

Monsieur Gold était maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

A vrai dire je suis plutôt surprise de votre persévérance pour ce simple métier. J'aurai plutôt pensé que vous abandonneriez dés la première journée…

Et bien je vous prouve le contraire, Mr Gold.

Emma ne fit rien paraitre mais cette homme l'insupportait, elle trouvait particulièrement agaçant la façon dont il lui parler et dont il souriait. Mais elle laissa passer après tout elle devait le respect à son supérieur si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuie.

C'est ce que je vois, enfin je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous faire la causette, je tiens juste à vous signalez que cette suite va être habitée par une cliente régulière qui est plus qu'importante pour la réputation de cet Hôtel, alors je veux que tout brille, que tout soit ranger et surtout qu'il n'y est aucune trace de poussière !

Cette femme est une star ou… ?

N'allons pas jusque là Mademoiselle Swan ! C'est une avocate réputée venant de Floride, elle vient à Boston pour un voyage d'affaire… Mais peu importe, ce qu'elle est à peu d'importance je veux simplement qu'elle trouve encore une fois que notre hôtel est plus que parfait.

N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, cette chambre sera impeccable du sol au plafond !

Elle avait dit cela avec un faux sourire sur le visage, l'air hypocrite, il leva un sourcil en signe de désapprobation.

Très bien, alors je vous laisse avec vos nombreuses corvées, mademoiselle Swan.

Et il partit sans même attendre une réponse de sa part. Maintenant énervée, Emma continua de frotter vigoureusement le sol de l'immense baignoire en marbre.

Lorsque tout fut fini, Emma devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt fière, cette suite ne pouvait pas être mieux nettoyée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

PDV Régina

Régina était arrivé à Boston, après quatre heures d'avion, elle était contente de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Habillée d'un jean taille haute noir, d'un chemisier blanc et d'un long manteau bleu marine, car oui à Boston il ne faisait pas le même temps qu'en Floride,

Régina appela son taxi qui était en fait le Chauffeur privé de l'Hôtel dans lequel elle allait loger. Régina devait bien avouer que le Gold's Hôtel était le meilleur hôtel dans lequel elle avait pu aller et où évidemment le personnel était qualifié. C'est pour cette raison que malgré sa déception de devoir quitter la Floride pour une simple affaire de divorce, elle était tout de même contente de pouvoir profiter d'un hôtel prestigieux.

Lorsque Régina arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle fut tout de suite saluée par un grand nombre de personne, malgré cela elle n'accorda aucun sourire, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour paraître gentille. C'est donc avec un ton froid qu'elle demanda son numéro de chambre, elle partit ensuite vers l'ascenseur et un homme au sourire charmeur vint prendre ses bagages.

Encore une fois, Regina ne fut pas surprise par la beauté des lieux, sa suite qui était celle qu'elle prenait depuis toujours, était tout simplement ravissante, le sol était fait de marbre, sa chambre comportait trois pièces de tailles moyennes qui étaient illuminées par le soleil rare de Boston, la première possédait un large lit aux draps blancs ornés de fil doré, un magnifique lustre couleur or pendait au dessus et s'accordait à merveille, des armoires étaient posées ici et là pour plus de rangement.

Après cette longue journée de voyage, Régina n'avait qu'une seule envie, se coucher dans les draps soyeux de sa chambre et dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Cependant elle pensa qu'il était préférable de prendre sa toilette maintenant plutôt que demain matin. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et découvrit avec merveille ce qui lui avait tant manqué, en effet la salle de bain était sa pièce favorite, elle était grande, spacieuse et était digne d'une reine. Elle contenait en son centre une baignoire immense de forme ovale, on aurait pu y loger au moins trois personnes, autour de celle-ci deux grandes vasques reposaient sur un meuble en chêne. Et au dessus de celui-ci reposaient deux grands miroirs ornaient de diamants.

Régina, avait, à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce, l'impression de vivre dans un château et c'est ce qui lui avait le plus plu dans cet hôtel.

Lorsque Régina entra dans le bain brûlant, l'eau chaude lui provoqua des frissons incontrôlables jusqu'à ce qu'elle en prenne l'habitude. Elle s'allongea et essaya de ne plus penser à rien. La chaleur était un véritable remède contre le stress et la pression.

PDV Emma

Il était maintenant plus de 21 heures et Emma devait vérifier que chaque personne qui résidait dans l'hôtel était à son confort et n'avait besoin de rien, elle avait pratiquement terminé sa « ronde » comme elle aimait l'appelée, il ne lui restait qu'une seule personne. C'était cette fameuse femme dont Gold lui avait parlée, qui devait, sous son statut dans la société, recevoir certain privilège que d'autres clients ne recevaient pas et ne recevraient jamais. Cette injustice exaspérée Emma au plus au point et pourtant elle se pliait aux règles.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre 108, avec dans les mains une bouteille de champagne, dont la somme devait être égale à celle de son salaire.

Arrivée devant la porte, Emma prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups secs. Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais personne n'ouvrit. Elle réessaya une seconde fois, même chose. Emma ne savait que faire elle ne pouvait pas laisser la bouteille au bas de la porte et partir, aux risques de se faire allumer pas Monsieur Gold, qui avait était très clair sur ce sujet. Il voulait avoir la confirmation chaque soir que tous les résidents de l'hôtel vivaient dans de bonnes conditions. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas entrer comme un voleur dans la chambre d'une cliente… Emma hésita longuement et retoqua une dernière fois, mais toujours rien…

Elle se dit que cette femme nommée Régina Mills n'était peut être pas présente dans la suite. Mais pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur, elle préféra vérifier, c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle appuya sur la poignée et à son grand soulagement la porte s'ouvrit, Elle entra dans la suite qu'elle avait nettoyée plutôt dans la matinée et posa la bouteille de champagne sur la table.

C'était plutôt étrange, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce pourtant Emma pouvait apercevoir un manteau qui pendait le long d'une chaise et deux valises posaient sur le lit prouvant que quelqu'un résidait bien ici.

Elle s'approcha d'une porte, qu'elle se souvenait être celle de la salle de bain et colla son oreille contre celle-ci pour entendre le moindre bruit.

Aucun son ne se fit entendre et cela angoissa un peu plus Emma, elle voulait s'assurait que cette Miss Mills allait bien, c'est donc sans plus réfléchir mais avec une certaine hésitation qu'Emma entra dans la pièce, et le spectacle qu'elle y découvrit la laissa sans voix…

 **Voila, voila pour aujourd'hui ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Aller kiss kiss kiss !**


End file.
